Ross changes from geek to sweet Thanksgiving 1987
by Lobsters forever
Summary: Ross comes back at Thanksgivin in 1987 looking very...diffrent. Rachel can´t tell who he is. When she finds out, she no longer thinks of him as Monica´s geeky older brother.What happens, when something happens that will change both thier lives.epilogue up
1. Ross changed a bit

This story took me about a week. I don't own any of these characters, although I wish I did own Ross and I could settle for Chandler too. Ross and Rachel are my all time favorite couple. So if you're not their fan, don't bother with this story. Please review and tell me if I made any spelling mistakes or grammatical errors. Just so you know, all my stories could have happened, if the setting was different. It's more realistic then some fanfics I have read. Not judging!

This doesn't take place during the 10 seasons. It takes place in 1987. When it was Ross' first year at college. Just so you know, Ross has changed a little. I don't mean personality but looks yeah a lot! Tell me if you like it!

"**Ross changes from geek to sweet/ Thanksgiving 1987"**

Ross comes home with Chandler. ' I look different' he thought. 'Maybe Rachel will like my new look, God knows I did this for her'. His hair looks like in season 6. He shaved therefore no unwanted mustache, just smooth skin. He is tanned; he worked out a lot! Chandler was wearing a gray suit with his flock of seagulls haircut. Ross was wearing an undershirt, with jeans and a leather jacket over the undershirt. He didn't want to be too revealing of his new abs and muscles.

Authors note: it could happen.

Rachel had already arrived at the Gellar house, and was talking to Monica of how rude Chip was for cheating on her, and how not to call sex "your flower". When the doorbell rang. Monica went to go get her popcorn "AKA her appetizers before dinner" she was seconds too late to answer the door. So, Rachel went to go answer it. She didn't know it was Ross, he had changed that much.

Rachel opened the door, and saw some guy and I guess his really sexy friend.

Rachel: "Hi" she said completely dazed at the guy who she didn't know was Ross. "Can I help you"? She asked very shyly. Rachel wasn't really shy around guys but for some reason here she was.

Chandler replied obviously with a joke. "Yeah, can I get a hamburger, a large order of fries, and a diet coke. See, I am trying to watch my weight." Some people never change.

Ross chuckled. Rachel was fascinated by his laugh, and swore she heard it before, somewhere. Ross said " Hi, Rachel. Can we come in?"

Rachel stood there trying to place him. Than realized that no one had spoken in minutes and replied "Um, who are you? Because I am sure I would have remembered who you were" She replied trying to flirt. It worked, Ross was now very confused.

"Oh, sorry. This is my best friend Chandler" Chandler put out has hand as he was waiting for a hand shake from Rachel but she just looked at it and rolled her eyes. Chandler decided that he was embarrassed enough, so he just took his hand away.

"Not him. I was talking about you, sexy" she replied wanting a little more than just a handshake. Ross was even more confused than before. Was _the_ Rachel Green flirting with him? "Ross. Ross Gellar. Ring any bells?" He finally replied not knowing what was coming. Rachel simply replied "no, you can't be Ross". She was puzzled. Was this really Ross, because he sure did look familiar?

Chandler finally said, "yeah, since his big change, I keep on asking myself that very same question everyday." Rachel was very embarrassed she just made a fool out of herself. "Oh well, come on in". "I am going to kill Monica," she said under her breath. Ross asked "What?" He didn't quite hear what she said.

"I am going to call Monica," She said. Happily the way she recovered. "Monica come down, NOW" She tried not to be too angry.

**OPENING CREDITS**

Monica came down and hugged Ross, saw Chandler and blushed.

"Everyone, this is Chandler my roommate and lead singer of our band""wow" the word escaped Rachel mouth as she was looking at Ross dreamingly. The others looked at her and she quickly said "nice to meet you Chandler."

Monica hid behind Rachel in wit. "Ross!" Monica insisted on Ross introducing her to his new roommate or future boyfriend as she saw it. "Oh, sorry. This is Monica" Ross pointed out to Chandler. Monica said "hi, I'm Ross' little sister". "Okay" Chandler sarcastically said.

Judy, Monica and Ross' mother came up to Chandler and said, "I am so glad you could come Chandler. We've got plenty of food, so I hope you're hungry". Ross heard this and immediately replied "no, mom. Chandler doesn't eat any thanksgiving food and hates thanksgiving." Judy replied " Oh, well I am so glad you brought him then" Than she walked away.

Monica offered to make Chandler Macaroni and Cheese. He accepted it. Rachel grabbed Monica into the kitchen where they can talk in privet while Monica started making the Mac and cheese.

Rachel said furiously "why didn't you tell me?" Monica answered confused

"About Macaroni and Cheese. I didn't think it mattered." "No, not that. About Ross." Rachel replied. "What about him?" Monica said interested.

Rachel couldn't believe it. Didn't Monica notice? "Monica, he's gorgeous".

Monica asked 'Yeah, so?" She answered not really understanding at where Rachel was getting at. Rachel heart beat fast. "How can you ask that?"

Monica asked her "do you want to go out with him?"

Rachel paused for a moment. Did she? Ross was really sweet before, and nice too her. But he was till the same nerd Ross. Wasn't he? Rachel replied "No, I mean it's" Just when she was about to say his name. He walked into the kitchen looking for some punch bowl or something. "Ross" Rachel said. "Hi" she said smiling. She was trying to make a good impression.

Ross climbed on the chair to get the bowl, and Monica kept smiling at him and almost crying with tears of joy that her best friend and her brother were going to go out. Ross noticed this excessive smiling "what?" he asked. "Nothing, I am just so excited about making this macaroni and cheese for Chandler" she answered. Not knowing what was his reaction was going to be. Ross replied s with a joke " Wow, what's that like?" Rachel laughed at this. Ross blushed. He made Rachel Green laugh! Monica than said, "I am going to talk to mom and dad about…. something". She rushed out of the room. To leave the two love birds alone.

There was an awkward silence but Ross broke that "so, Rach? How is Chip?" He knew that she deserved a lot better than that guy. Just because he was a pretty boy didn't mean that he could support her in life. Rachel replied dreamingly "Who?" Ross repeated "Chip" Rachel replied " Right. Who?" She gazed into his deep chocolate puppy brown eyes. She never really noticed them before. Ross finally said after being altered with a mighty high confusion "Rachel, are you okay?" Rachel finally snapped out of it "yeah. Chip and I broke up.

Ross tried to contain his happiness. "Oh, I am really sorry"

Rachel simply replied "its okay. Its not like I love him or something."

Ross was scared to say what he wanted but he decided to try it anyway. "Rachel, you deserve to be someone who will love you, and never hurt you. I mean look at you. You're not only beautiful, but your smart, sweet, and kind…. sometimes. " Rachel chuckled. Ross finished "you deserve to be with someone so much better than him." Rachel thanked him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Ross blushed. This was not the perfect time to blush. But he knew that his new look had changed something. Rachel never talked to him before. Maybe just a few words here and there. Her talking to him felt great. For him, it was a huge accomplishment.

Please review. Tell me if I should continue.


	2. His Everything

Well. I hope you enjoyed that last part. Here goes Chapter 2.

Rachel and Monica were in the garden talking about girl stuff, like guys, and make up and the prom that was months away. Judy and Jack were putting dinner on the table, and Chandler and Ross were talking.

Chandler started "Dude, stop talking about her. It's driving me insane!"

Ross apologized "I'm sorry. But just look at her." Chandler glanced over. She sure was beautiful. Chandler made a stupid decision to make a joke like he always does when he is uncomfortable. "Yeah, but her nose man. Its huge." Ross looked at him with an annoyed look on his face "Oh, and you are perfect."

Chandler felt sorry for Ross. He noticed Rachel looking at Ross from outside and said "Just ask her out." Ross answered "Yeah, and get turned down. That's a plan." Chandler replied "You have too" Ross said "why? Just so I can make a fool out of my self? I have wanting this since 9th grade typing. I want to be on the same ship as her."

Chandler started raising his voice saying "forget about the ship and bring her home" Ross thought about it. He loved the idea of finally getting what he wanted. Her. She was his everything.

**Scene fades out with the song playing in the background. **

Find Me Here  
Speak To Me  
I want to feel you  
I need to hear you  
You are the light  
That's leading me  
To the place where I find peace again.

**We see Rachel answering the door.**

You are the strength, that keeps me walking.  
You are the hope, that keeps me trusting.  
You are the light to my soul.  
You are my purpose...you're everything.

How can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?

**We see her and Monica talking. Than Rachel laughs.**

You calm the storms, and you give me rest.  
You hold me in your hands, you won't let me fall.  
You steal my heart, and you take my breath away.  
Would you take me in? Take me deeper now?

How can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?  
And how can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?

**We see Ross and Rachel meeting for the first time. When he was 8 and she was 6. Them laughing.**

Cause you're all I want, You're all I need  
You're everything, everything  
You're all I want your all I need  
You're everything, everything.  
You're all I want you're all I need.  
You're everything, everything  
You're all I want you're all I need, you're everything, everything.

And How can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?  
How can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?

Background How can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?

**We now see. Ross' graduation and saying his good byes to everyone. Even Rachel hugged him and Ross smells her hair. He kisses him on the cheek and then Chip comes around and she walks off. Ross mutters the word someday.**

I know this was pretty short, but I am writing another chapter now. I am continuing. Please review.

**If anyone wants to know this song is Everything by Lifehouse.**


	3. Sweetie, you are this girl

I have updated. So, this is Chapter 3.

It starts off in the living room. Chandler was in the bathroom. Ross was in his room. Monica couldn't wait any longer. So, Monica asked Rachel to call Ross to dinner, before she exploded.

Rachel was more than happy to go call Ross to dinner. She loved his new look. His eyes. Even before was his best feature. As she thought. She started to walk up to his door when she heard music coming from his room. She opened the door a crack to see and to listen. She saw Ross on his bed playing a guitar. He had a really good voice. The best part that he was half-naked. He had no shirt on, Rachel could tell that he worked really hard to achieve his new hot look. She loved his new muscles and his 6 pac.

_Authors note: again it could happen. _

She listened to the song, and started to wish the song were about her. She loved how his voice was perfect with the rhythm. The look, the voice, the personality, and the eyes. Why didn't she notice it before? Now, she closed her eyes picturing her self with him while listening to the words of the melody.

Ross sang 

_I want you to know_

_With all my soul_

_I've loved you since yesterday_

_That deep in my heart_

_Right from the start_

_I gave you my heart_

_I've loved you since yesterday_

_I love you now_

_I'll love you forever_

_Girl you're so clever_

_You'll be my friend_

_You'll be the one_

_The one that I see_

_Everyday, until eternity_

_I've loved you since yesterday._

_Authors note: The words go with the melody that's why they are spaced out like that. _

What inspired Ross to write that song was Rachel. His only love, and possibly his true love. He knew that someday somehow he was going to make it all right, but not right now. _This from Someday by Nickelback_

He opened his eyes and saw a mere dream of Rachel walking toward him and smiling. Than he noticed that this dream was reality.

"That was a great song," Rachel said smiling. Ross chuckled than answered.

"Chandler doesn't think so" Rachel replied unable to stop staring at his chest

"That song, was really sweet. What inspired you?" 'You' he thought. Ross said

"Oh, just someone special?" Rachel wished it was her "Who's the lucky girl?"

"Rach" Ross warned. "Okay, just tell me about her than" Ross gave up. Ross said, "fine. Well, she is beautiful. She is the most special person that I know. She has these big beautiful eyes. That every time she looks at me. I get lost in them." Rachel pulled her hand closer to him. Than she asked "this girl. Does she like you?" Ross sighed and answered "No, it could never be." Rachel asked confused "Why not".

Rachel saw the hurt look in his eyes, and decided to stop asking him these questions and give him advice. "Ross, you have to tell this girl. I mean if it were me. I would be happy to go out with you." This caught Ross' attention. Rachel continued "the way you just described her, makes me want to be her. To have the love of such a sweet, smart, sexy guy" Rachel hesitated with the last part. Even though it was true. He had become incredibly **sexy.**

Ross waited until she finished. To tell her how touched he was but instead he said " What?" Rachel felt the need to hit him because he wouldn't admit how he was. "Come on Ross you are **gorgeous**." Ross replied " No, not that. The part that you would say yes if you are this girl". Rachel asked confused " Yeah, why?" Ross leans in closer. Than says "honey, you are this girl". She smiles and leans in even further. But falls on the floor. She gets up and says sarcastically

"That was romantic". He didn't care he just grabbed her and put her on his bed and kissed her very passionately. They broke it. Rachel couldn't say anything except " Oh, wow. (Pause) so, when do you leave?" Ross said "Not for a whole week".

She smiled and kissed him shortly on the lips. Than Ross put on a shirt and they went down stairs to eat dinner.

They told everyone and they were all happy for them. They heard things like "Finally" from Chandler. "I knew he could do it," said Jack. "We are friends-in-law" from Monica. Judy didn't say anything. Because she knew it from the day Ross and Rachel met that they were going to end up together. Even there names go perfect together they all thought.

Please read the next chapter. And review this one. Thanks!


	4. First almost perfect date

This is Part 4. I hope you like it so far.

Here it goes.

The next day.

Ross picked up Rachel at about 5. To go to dinner and then a movie. Rachel was dressed very pretty in her black skirt and yellow halter-top. Ross was dressed in a blue button down shirt and black denim jeans. They looked great together. Just like they do in all ten seasons in the real show. Anyway, when they arrived at the movies. Rachel made sure it wasn't at the time Chip worked there. But than when they were at the concession stand. Chip saw Rachel and walked over to her. Ross was in the bathroom at this time.

Chip started talking "so, baby. How are you?" Than he kissed her on the ear. She screamed " Chip, leave me alone!" He didn't care. "So, Rae, you're going to the movies all by yourself now because you don't have me anymore?" "No, I am on a date. Leave me alone" She screamed. Then security came "Is there a problem Miss.?" They asked. "Chip whispered in her ear "If you say anything, I'll tell them about the times that you snicked in here". Rachel's mouth was shut. She replies "I just couldn't find the bathroom". The security left being confused.

Ross came out of the bathroom. And saw Chip bothering Rachel. Or was he bothering her? Did they get back together while he was in the bathroom? He went over and Chip said something to Ross, and Ross clenched his fist together. Chip than said something about Rachel. That she was a bitch. Or something like that. So, he hit him. Security came over. Ross told them what happened and they fired Chip. Rachel thought Ross was really sweet from what he did. They came out of the movie arms around each other.

Outside Rachel's house

"I had a really great time tonight Ross. If it wasn't for Chip I would have called it a perfect evening." Both Ross and Rachel smiled. She didn't want the evening to end. She was having such a great time. Neither did he. "Ross, thanks for hitting Chip, but I am a little upset" she said. Ross than apologized " I know. I'm sorry. I guess I got a little carried away. I just don't like when people talk that way about you". Rachel smiled. Than said "well, thank you. But I meant you should of hit him harder." They both laughed. "Want to come inside?" Ross replied "its getting late" Rachel than said, "no one is home" "Ross than replied quickly "oh, all right". Rachel knew that Ross was scared of her father. But Rachel's mother adored him. But, she was glad no one was home. She wanted some alone time with Ross.

Living room

(They are on the couch making out) (The phone rings)

They were both too into the kiss that they didn't want to answer so Rachel just let the machine get it. Dr. Green's voice started to play. This made Ross stop kissing Rachel. She was a little confused. But understood that Ross was a good guy and was afraid he was doing something wrong.

"Rachel, are you there princess? Well, your mother, sisters and I can't make in for another two days because Aunt Samantha is sick. We will be taking care of her. I have left $200 in an envelope on the table. And Rachel don't do anything stupid. Be home soon. Love you, princess" They heard the message stop.

They both looked at each other. Ross said, "I have to be getting home" The phone call ruined the moment. Rachel said, "Okay" Than gave him a passionate kiss. She rubbed her hands all over his body and rubbed his butt. That turned Ross on. Ross said "night." Rachel repeated "night". There was a long pause. Rachel asked, " Why are you still standing there?" Ross answered

"Just one more kiss?"

 Go to next chapter to continue this part. Review! Thanks! 


	5. Passionate night

Continued….

They walked into Rachel's room kissing arms sliding all around each other's bodies. Their kisses filled with incredible passion. They arrived at her bed, and he threw her on it. She started to unbutton his shirt. And took it off. She felt his stomach and all his tight muscles turned her on. His body was nice and tanned. The part that she loved the most was caressing his muscles while he kissed her neck. She loved the way he did that. It made her smile.

Rachel knew what was going to happen and she wasn't scared. Even if it was their first date. She didn't care she really like him and was ready to give him her flower. When that thought came into her mind she started to laugh.

She loved the way he kissed her. As hers lips searched for his, begging for an entrance. Their tongues wrestled each other. Rachel moved away from his mouth and found the zipper from his pants. But just then another thought hit her. Protection. She got up, and got the condom. Than she started to kiss him. Than moving back to the pants, she found the zipper and opened it and took off his pants.

She than moved back up and licked his chest. He moved his hands up her body and made his way through her breasts. He knew it was his turn now. So, he took off her halter-top and unhooked her bra. He chuckled. Rachel asked "What?" Ross replied "Your beautiful!" She smiled at him and thanked him with a kiss. What she liked about Ross, is that he took his time. Still Ross looked really nervous. And he really was. This was his first time and he knew it was going to be special because well, it was with Rachel.

What Ross didn't know that this was Rachel's first time with any guy too. She was lucky to be sharing it with Ross. She really liked him, and this like might even lead to love. Ross took off Rachel's skirt and then he threw away her panties.

He couldn't wait any longer. He lay her on the bed gently like she was going to break like a piece of glass. Which she liked, he wasn't rough. But wow he could sure kiss! She liked that too. They both were doing something else at the same time. Rachel was kissing every part of his body while he was stroking and taping her breasts.

They both had their eyes closed. They liked it that way. Not knowing what would happen next was exciting. He opened his eyes first just to make sure she was real. I mean he, Ross Gellar, was having sex with Rachel Green. He loved her so much. Now maybe his love would be returned. Ross knew that he was never going to screw this relationship up.

Rachel had her eyes closed but gently opened them and saw Ross smiling and she wondered what he was thinking. He moved his hands down on her butt while kissing her all over. Rachel just let out a moan. She couldn't help it anymore. They both stopped for a second and looked at each other. They both looked deep into the others soul. That gaze meant that they would be seeing a lot more of each other from now on.

 _Should I continue? I don't know. You tell me. Please review! _

If you tell me to continue. Any Monica and Chandler fans? I'll add some stuff in it about them too. You decide. Thank you too the people who decided to review. Even if its negative. It helps. But try to keep it positive. 

Any hardcore Lobsters fans? I sure am one. In your review. Can you please tell me why; people call Joey and Rachel the cobras? I read it somewhere on a site and I have been pondering the question ever since.


	6. caught up in emotions

_After a long time, of ignoring this story, I have decided to make a comeback. I know finally, just was really busy with other stories, and I lost interest in this story, but I got an idea so, yup. I am updating. - Lobsters forever_

New Chapter starts here:

"Ross, no. I said get away from me!" Rachel yelled in her room, while she was sitting on her bed. Ross walked toward her and said "Rachel, come on don't this. We can't work through this." Rachel pulled him into a hug, and cried on his shoulder "You don't understand. You can't leave!" Rachel cried hysterically.

It was about a week, after they first consummated their relationship. Ross was offered a higher degree if he schooled in London, England. Once he heard the news, he completely felt saddened with the fact that he would be leaving his friends, his family, and epiecally Rachel.

Ross moved her head up by placing his hand on her chin and looking into her eyes and saying "Rach, I don't want to leave you either, but it will only be a couple of years." Rachel got up, and grabbed a tissue then said "It would be better off if it were an eternity. You don't understand, we don't even get to go to my prom together! I want you there Ross!" Ross walked behind Rachel and grabbed her arm and said "I want to be there Rachel too. But," Ross stopped because he saw Rachel looking at him.

"Ross, do you have to go?" Rachel asked even though she already knew the answer. Ross replied "Just ask me to stay, and I will" Rachel looked at him, and saw his face filled with pain, and she moved closer to him and said "I know, I shouldn't tell you this for the first time now, before you leave. Although, it is something I have to do. I…..I…………love you Ross." Ross' eyes went wide, and just grabbed her in for a kiss, and moved all over her body, she threw him on her bed, and Ross said in between kisses "I have always loved you."

She removed his white button down shirt, and he tugged on her jeans. She bent down and licked his chest, giving him goose bumps. He kissed her with such passion that he fell down. While………..

Downstairs, Monica had arrived to see Rachel, for her math homework. Rachel's father Leonard answered the door and walked up stairs with Monica to Rachel's room. They opened the door, and Monica sat frozen and Leonard's mouth hit the floor, and without saying a word, he went downstairs.

Ross and Rachel quickly put their shirts back on, and Ross kissed Rachel one last time and said "See you at the airport tomorrow." Then he continued walking like nothing happened and said "Hi Monica. Have a pleasant evening." Then he walked out the door.

Ross passed by Dr. Green downstairs and said "Good night, Sir." Dr. Green just waved to him, then left to the kitchen and took an aspirin.

Back upstairs, Monica and Rachel sat on Rachel's bed. "How do you feel?" Monica asked Rachel. Rachel rubbed her stomach "Just a little sick, I threw up about 3 times today." Monica hugged her best friend "Aw, sweetie. It is probably just the emotions." Rachel let go of Monica, and said "Monica, I don't know what to do. I don't want him to go." Rachel started to cry. Monica looked around her room and said "Rachel, do you want some more tissues?" Rachel nodded, and pointed to her bathroom, for Monica to find them.

Monica went into Rachel's bathroom, and looked through the shelves. Opened each drawer, until we hear Monica off screen yell. Rachel got up, and walked into the bathroom, she opened the door carefully. "Monica are you alright?" Rachel stopped. Monica was holding a box, not just any box. But a pregnancy test box. Monica got up, and asked "Are you, I mean. Are you?"

Rachel looked at Monica straight in the eyes, and said "No. I mean, I don't know, I could be. I took it once it said I wasn't, I took it again and it said I was. I guess I have to take it one more time."

Monica moved to Rachel and said "Sweetie, if you do have a baby. How are you going to tell Ross?" Rachel sobbed, and blew her noise. "It might not be Ross'." Monica gasped.

**XXX**

During this time, Ross was packing when we hear a knock on his bedroom door. We see Dr. Green come in. "Hello, Ross." Ross dropped his shirt, and turned around and said confused "Hello, Dr. Green" Dr. Green sat down on a chair that sat beside Ross' desk. Ross also sat down. "I came to talk to you about Rachel."

Ross smiled and said "Sure. Well, Rachel and I just said our first I love you's tonight. Dr. Green yelled "When? When you having sex with my daughter?" Ross looked shocked "No, sir. Before." Dr. Green gave him a dirty look. Ross continued "I just made it worse didn't I?"

Dr. Green walked over to Ross. "Ross, you are a paleontologyy major, she is, well she doesn't have a major. Is your relationship, pure fucking?" Ross shook his head, "No, sir. We love each other. I know what you are thinking; it is too young to love someone. But I have loved her for the first time I saw her. Since she walked into my house, in her green dress, her hair in a pony tail, saying my name like it meant something. Sir, I know your daughter too well, and this week has been amazing for me. Our love is unbreakable, every time I look in her eyes, I know why. It is because I am meant to be looking in her eyes. You may not believe me, but I love your daughter, and I can't believe I am leaving her for 3 years!"

Dr. Green looked at him, "Don't go." He said while leaving out the door.

**XXX**

_I hope you enjoyed it, tell me what you think. Thank you. Please Review!_


	7. I will remember you

Thanks for waiting all of you. Also thanks for reading, please review. It means a lot to me. Thank you all. – Lobsters forever

New Chapter starts here:

At the Airport:

The Gellar family and Rachel were all saying there good byes from Ross. It was Rachel's turn. "Sweetie, I love you. I can't believe we are breaking up." Rachel says she then wipes away her tears from eyes. Then continues "Please, don't forget me, Ross." Ross wipes away her tears and says "I won't. I can't. You're my everything, Rachel. Honey, please find someone to love you, with all the love that you deserve. You deserve so much more then me. You deserve someone who will be there for you, someone that your parents will love. Someone that will give you everything you need."

Rachel smiles, then kisses Ross shortly on the lips then hugs him, and whispers in his ear "If you leave, that won't be possible." Ross closes his eyes and kisses her for the last time for three years. Ross lets go of her, and says "I love you Rachel. More then you probably know." Rachel smiles and says "Dido."

Ross turns to Monica and Monica hugs him, Ross does also. Monica then pulls Ross away from Rachel and her family. Ross, I love you so much. Miss me, okay?" Ross smiles and says "Of course, always." Monica smiles and says "Well, I want to let you know that when you get to the terminal I wrote you a letter and put in your hand luggage. Read it, and then call me and tell what you think." Ross nods then says "Bye everyone. I love you all so much! Rach, don't forget me." He says waving then he goes into the airport security.

Rachel starts to cry. Judy and Jack hug her. Judy says "I guess, you really did love each other." Rachel looks at her and then says "No, Mrs. Gellar. We still love each other." Judy nods and says "Well, why don't you Rachel come to our house for a little sweetie." Rachel nods.

XXX

Rachel and Monica arrive at the Gellar house. Rachel walks straight to Ross' room. She opens it and sees an empty room. She sits down on the wooden bed frame, and Monica walks into the room and sits beside her. "How you feeling? Ready to tell me how it might be Chip's baby?" Rachel nods. "First of all, I never told Ross this or anyone. But the night after Ross and I first consummated our relationship, Ross had to go to his grandmothers. I went to the movie theater, and ordered a coke. Chip was working there and drugged the drink. He took me to his house, and well did stuff to me." Monica sighs "What a jerk! Do you want me to go sit on him?" Rachel laughs. Then we hear a person at the door knock "Hey" he says. It was Chandler.

Monica invited him. He sits down on the wooden bed frame. Rachel hugs him, and Chandler falls down. "Wow, you are really upset!" Rachel lets go. Then slaps him. "Why? Why did you do this to me? How could you? You told him to change! You told him to make me fall in love with him." Chandler just says "well, I thought I was doing something good. I am sorry, for giving you true love, and I am sorry for letting Ross experience something that he has wanted since he was 14. If you think that is wrong, I am sorry". Rachel walks out of the room. Before she actually slams the door "well, thank you. For causing me to get pregnant. With a man's child I won't ever see again. For three years!"

Chandler's mouth drops and says "Didn't see that coming."

XXX

We now see the airport, and Ross sees the terminal. Sits down, while drinking his iced tea. A minute later he sees a girl walking over and sitting beside him. "Hello is this seat taken?" she asks. Ross replies "No, it is not." He then moves over one, and lets her sit down, the girl moves closer to him. "Well, I see you going to London. I live there; I just came to New York to visit my Uncle." Ross nods. "Well, I moved there." The girl smiles widely "That's great. London is beautiful, sort of like you." Ross sighs, and then says "Thanks." The girl sticks out her hand and says "well, if you need any help around the city. My name is Emily. Emily Waltham." Ross shakes her hand and says "Ross. Ross Gellar."

Emily starts to read magazine then says "I am sorry, you look very sad. Is something wrong?" Ross nods then says "Yeah, my girl friend and I just broke up. We really did love each other." Emily nods and says "Oh, I am really sorry, honey." She says while rubbing his hand. Then Ross gets up and says "You know what? I like you, a lot. Let's go get married!"

Emily jumps up and says "Oh, well. I have a boyfriend." She gets up with her stuff, and then Ross says "Well, your boyfriend is very lucky to have someone like you, that flirts with other men. I said that I love Rachel. Not you, and stop tying to seduce me, it is not going to work." Emily leaves and then says "Rachel? Sounds like a bitch to me!" Ross sits down, and carries on with reading. Then he turns to see a man staring at him. Then he asks "What you have never seen anyone do that before?" then man says "No" Ross rolls his eyes.

Then he looks through his hand luggage for Monica's letter. He sees and envelope and look in it. He sees pictures of his family, then one with he and Rachel. Then a letter drops on the floor, he picks it up. He reads it, and has a confused look on his face.

**I will remember you  
Will you remember me?  
Don't let your life pass you by  
Weep not for the memories**

Remember the good times that we had?  
I let them slip away from us when things got bad  
How clearly I first saw you smilin' in the sun  
Wanna feel your warmth upon me, I wanna be the one

I will remember you  
Will you remember me?  
Don't let your life pass you by  
Weep not for the memories

I'm so tired but I can't sleep  
Standin' on the edge of something much too deep  
It's funny how we feel so much but we cannot say a word  
We are screaming inside, but we can't be heard

But I will remember you  
Will you remember me?  
Don't let your life pass you by  
Weep not for the memories

I'm so afraid to love you, but more afraid to loose  
Clinging to a past that doesn't let me choose  
Once there was a darkness, deep and endless night  
You gave me everything you had, oh you gave me light

And I will remember you  
Will you remember me?  
Don't let your life pass you by  
Weep not for the memories

And I will remember you  
Will you remember me?  
Don't let your life pass you by  
Weep not for the memories  
Weep not for the memories

**XXX**

Rachel is sitting in the Gellar living room, and Judy and Jack are with her. Rachel says "Mr. and Mrs. Gellar. You two have been like my parents, and I need to tell you something." Jack replies "Sure, anything Rachel. We are here for you." Rachel continues "well, I think I am carrying your son's child." Jack and Judy both looked at each other, Judy is the first to speak "Oh, dear." Then Jack asks "What do you mean, you think you are?" Rachel sighs and says "well, I was taken advantage of, after Ross and I got together by my ex-boyfriend. Chip Matthews." Judy and Jack nod, and say "Well, I guess it could be Ross' or Chips." Rachel says "yes, but I know. In my heart it is Ross'." Jack moves over to Rachel and says "Let's hope it is."

Rachel nods.

XXX

Monica and Chandler knock on a blue house with a picket fence's door. Chip answers the door. "Yeah, Fatty and you. What do you want?" Monica says "can we talk to you?" Chip nods then says "Yeah, sure. Just not to long, I don't want no one to see us together." Monica rolls her eyes. Chandler then brings Chip to his lawn. Chandler says "How could you do that to Rachel?" Chip laughs and says "Oh, that. Yeah, that was fun!" Monica goes closer to him then says "Look, Rachel is pregnant. It might be yours!" Chip laughs. Then says "No, I listen in gym class and in health class especially when they are talking about sex. What I did to Rachel, she could never get pregnant that way!"

Monica and Chandler walk away from the house. They rush to the Gellar's. Monica says to Chandler on the way "You were great." Chandler nods and says "I know I was." Monica chuckles. Then he continues "Thanks, you were too." She smiles. Monica says "Well, I guess it is Ross' baby." Chandler nods "Yup, it is. Monica, you look really nice today." Monica laughs then says "What hit you on the head?" Monica notices Chandler expression and says "well, thank you. You look nice too." Chandler nods, and says "Yeah, right. I probably look as nice as both my parents making love to the same guy."

Monica squints and says "I feel sorry for the girl who marries you." Chandler puts his arm around her while walking to the Gellar's.

**XXX**

Judy and Jack sent Rachel to Ross' room. Judy knew that Ross and she were soul mates and they needed to be together. Judy heard the door bell ring and yelled "Jack, please answer that I am busy in the kitchen." Jack replied "Yes, dear. It is probably Monica and chandler anyways. Come in." "Hi" We hear the figure say. It was Ross.

_Please review, I love working on this story. I hope you enjoyed it. Again please review.- Lobsters forever_


	8. the only place he knew, his heart

_Hey, all. Please Review. I haven't decided if this will be the last chapter or not, I guess it depends on you, if you think I shouldn't continue then tell me. If you think I should, tell me. Thank you all. I just wanted to thank Natasha0171 a lot, just for supporting this story, thank you, talk to later on msn. Please Review to this story. - Lobsters forever_

Judy and Jack sent Rachel to Ross' room. Judy knew that Ross and she were soul mates and they needed to be together. Judy heard the door bell ring and yelled "Jack, please answer that I am busy in the kitchen." Jack replied "Yes, dear. It is probably Monica and Chandler anyways. Come in." "Hi" We hear the figure say. It was Ross.

New Chapter starts here:

Jack turned around and said "Son, what are you doing here?" Ross came in, and dropped his luggage, while running upstairs he yelled "To Rachel." Ross ran upstairs, up to his bedroom and opened the door and said "Rachel, marry me?" Apparently to no one, no one was there. Ross sighed and saw the window open and shouted "Rach!" Even though the streets were empty. Ross sighed and came back down the stairs right when Monica and Chandler came in, Monica yelled into the house "It's Ross' baby!" Monica shouted unaware Ross was standing right there.

Ross' eyes went wide and said "What's my baby?" Judy and Jack came into the hall ways and said "Oh dear" both said very differently. Chandler then says to Monica "Nice going!' Monica shrugs then says to Ross "Look, Rachel is pregnant with your child!" Ross eyes go wide then he yells "That's great!" Everyone in that hall way was shocked. Chandler then says "wow, then I guess I can tell you that I made out with Angie Smith, even though we had a packed on her."

Ross started to laugh. Then Monica started "One time your old girl friend Maggie, said that your breath smells like kitty litter!" Ross laughed harder, and then Judy and Jack started. Chandler then said "I got a good one. One time I made out with Rachel, and when you and Rachel were together, Rachel and Chip slept together!" Chandler laughed, and everyone else stopped then Chandler stops and Ross looks clearly shocked. Ross moves over to the couch and sits down, tears streaming down his face.

Chandler then says "okay, well. I am going to go outside, to strangle myself." Chandler left, and Monica sat beside Ross, "Ross, she didn't want to sleep with him!" Ross looked up; his face all wet and said "well, she did. That's what counts." Monica looked at Ross "Chip drugged her, she was unconscious, and we are 100 sure that the baby is yours." Ross looked up and grabbed his coat and went out the door saying "I need to see her!"

Monica smiled and went outside to see is Chandler actually killed himself.

Monica found Chandler on the door step and Monica said "Hey" Chandler doesn't reply. Monica says "Look Chandler, it was just a mistake, we all make them, no one is perfect, especially you." Chandler slightly smiled. Monica then pointed to him and said "There's your smile." She looked down and continued "I don't know what Ross is going to do now? Hopefully he and Rachel will live happily ever after. At least my brother will. I am never going to have something like their relationship. Chandler looked at her and said "Monica, you know that's not true. You're beautiful, and you're smart, you're funny. You are going to be fine!"

Monica smiled and said "You know you really are a great guy, and I am lucky to have you as a friend. " Monica leaned on Chandler's shoulder, and Chandler leaned in and kissed her cheek. "Thanks for being really sweet!"

**XXX**

Ross reached the Green residence, and knocked on the door and Dr. Green answered "Ross, aren't you supposed to be in London?" Ross nodded, and asked "is Rachel here?" Dr. Green stood confused and then said "Isn't she at your house?" Ross raised his hands and shouted "Where is she? She could catch a cold, that's not good for my child!" Dr. Green stood frozen and then said "She is pregnant?" Ross nodded, and said "But sir, this was not intended. Sir, we love each other, and I am never, never, going to abandon this child, I know we will be together forever. What is the difference if we get married in a few years to now, sir before I even found out that she is pregnant, I wanted to marry her. Sir, I ask your permission to marry her?"

Dr. Green looked at Ross, then just bent his first finger up and down and then said "Come in." Ross then said "No, sir. I have to find her, I have an idea of where she, and I need an answer. Because she loves you, and would do anything for you, she loves you and her whole family, maybe Jill a little less but. You have to trust her, and be supportive of what she wants. I knew from the first day that I stepped into your house that you hated me, and that's fine. All that's important is that you love her, and that I do. You can hate me, abuse me, but you can't take away my love for Rachel. So please, let me marry her!"

Dr. Green looked at Ross smiled and said "That was a long speech, too long; you shouldn't have said all of it. The first sentence was enough. Go and marry my daughter, and take good care of her. Besides I am going to be a poppy!"

Ross smiled and left to the only place that he knew Rachel would be.

**XXX**

Rachel sat on a park bench, their park bench, it was that way since their relationship started. She held a picture of Ross, and said "I love you" she said it once to many times. This time was a little different though, she got a reply. "I love you too" the voice said. Rachel turned around and saw Ross behind her. Tears started to stream down her face. "Oh, wow. You, you're here!" Ross smiles and says "Yeah, I'm here. Rachel stands up, and Rachel runs to him, and Ross embraced her while giving her a million short kisses all over her face, her hair, her neck, anywhere that he could reach. Rachel did the same.

Rachel then says "I am so sorry, I'm pregnant." Ross smiles and says "I know, and I think it's wonderful!" Rachel laughs and they kiss one long passionate kiss, as snow began to fall. Ross then says "Rachel, I love you. I never loved anyone as much as I loved you, and probably never will. Marry me?" Rachel looks at him, her eyes travel down his body, up to his face again, she was making sure that this was real, that Ross was actually proposing to her. Rachel's face lit up and she screamed "Yes!"

_That's the end of this chapter. Hope you liked it. Please Review!- Lobsters forever_


	9. Epilogue

_Hello, I know there has been an absence on this story, but I decided to write an epilogue. - Lobsters forever_

Rachel then says "I am so sorry, I'm pregnant." Ross smiles and says "I know, and I think it's wonderful!" Rachel laughs and they kiss one long passionate kiss, as snow began to fall. Ross then says "Rachel, I love you. I never loved anyone as much as I loved you, and probably never will. Marry me?" Rachel looks at him, her eyes travel down his body, up to his face again, she was making sure that this was real, that Ross was actually proposing to her. Rachel's face lit up and she screamed "Yes!"

**10 years later**

Ross hoped out of his car after he parked it, found his keys in his jacket. He opened the door and threw the keys on the kitchen table. Looked on the calendar and he laughed and put his bouquet of roses down on the table. Today was the day ten years ago that he proposed to his lovely wife Rachel. Also there was the memory of betrayal and immortality done by her ex boyfriend Chip Mathews. Although, Ross never thought of this day like that, he though of it like his and Rachel's day.

Ross called out "Rachel" making sure she wasn't home, he needed to plan a surprise for her. He removed his white coat that he needed at work as a uniform. Right after Ross had proposed to Rachel. Ross was hired as a second co-worker at the Museum of Natural History. After he had graduated, the museum had seen how much he knew and boosted him up to President of the Dinosaur Exhibit. He was very grateful especially with a child of three.

Rachel gave birth to a beautiful boy and they decided to name him "Leonard" after Rachel's father. He had helped Ross stay in Long Island. From then on, he was internally grateful! Rachel took care of the baby, then went off to college and graduated from New York University with a degree in Fashion. She quickly found a position in Scarsdale, and both he and Rachel had agreed to move there.

There Ross was, putting rose petals on their bed. He picked up one of Rachel's t-shirts. He smelled it, and it smelled like a mixture of channel number 5, and sex. He loved her smell, so unique, so beautiful, so Rachel. As Ross dressed in his tuxedo, and brushed his hair he realized that he was living the dream. What he always wanted. Rachel. She was the woman of his dreams, and the reason of his existence. To make her happy, and most importantly she completed him.

Rachel flipped her hair, as she walked in. Carrying grocery bags. She had just dropped off Leonard Jr. at his grandmothers. She walked into the kitchen, and put the bags away. Then she called out "Honey"? Ross walked to the door with the bouquet of roses and said "In the bedroom, sweetie." Rachel smiled, after a long day of work talking to gay guys she needed to make sure that men had a penis. She opened the door and saw Ross dressed in a black tuxedo with no tie. Just a while collared shirt. She gasped at how sexy he looked.

Ross pulled her in for a kiss. Rachel gladly accepted. She moved her hand to his chest and tried to un button his shirt. As she did, she gasped at the gold necklace that she saw. She took it off his neck, and allowed Ross to place it on hers. She then said "Oh, sweetie. It's so beautiful! It is exactly what I would have picked out." Ross smiled finally relieved that he got her something that she actually liked. Then Rachel said "I can still exchange it right?" Ross laughed. Well maybe he didn't.

Rachel then moved over to the rose covered bed and said "Sweetie, I have to give you your gift. Well, more tell you more then give you. I can't give it to you for another 9 months." Ross eyes glimmered "Are you pregnant"? Rachel nodded already with tears in her eyes.

Ross smiled while moving down to the bed. He then kissed her. Rachel responded, and then whispered into his mouth "Let me go change into something sexier". Ross smiled and said "Oh yeah, sweetie." Then he did the tiger thing. Rachel laughed.

Ross lied down on his bed. Yup he did have the perfect life! All he has to do tomorrow is thank Chandler.

Ross didn't need to dream anymore.

Dream, dream dream dream,  
**Dream, dream dream dream.  
When I want you in my arms,  
When I want you and all your charms,  
Whenever I want you,  
All I have to do, is  
Dream, dream dream dream.  
When I feel blue in the night,  
And I need you to hold me tight,  
Whenever I want you,   
All I have to do, is  
Dream, dream.  
I can make you mine,   
Taste your lips of wine,  
Any time, night or day.  
Only trouble is, gee whiz,  
I'm dreamin' my life away.  
I need you so that I could die,  
I love you so, and that is why,  
Whenever I want you,  
All I have to do, is  
Dream, dream.  
I can make you mine,  
Taste your lips of wine,  
Any time, night or day.   
Only trouble is, gee whiz,  
I'm dreamin' my life away.  
I need you so that I could die,  
I love you so, and that is why,   
Whenever I want you,  
All I have to do, is  
Dream, dream dream dream.  
Dream, dream dream dream, dream. **

_That was then end of this story. I hope you enjoyed it! I sure had fun writing it though, so please take the time to review.- Lobsters forever_


End file.
